A virtual universe (VU) is an interactive simulated environment accessed by multiple users through an online interface. Users inhabit and interact in the VU via avatars, which are two or three-dimensional graphical images that represent the user. Although there are many different types of VUs, there are several features many VUs generally have in common. These features include, for example,                Shared Space: the VU allows many users to participate at once;        Graphical User Interface: the VU depicts space visually, ranging in style from 2D “cartoon” imagery to more immersive 3D environments;        Immediacy: interaction takes place in real time;        Interactivity: the VU allows users to alter, develop, build, or submit customized content;        Persistence: the VU's existence continues regardless of whether individual users are logged in; and        Socialization/Community: the VU allows and encourages the formation of social groups such as teams, guilds, clubs, cliques, housemates, neighborhoods, etc.        
An avatar can have a wide range of business and social experiences within a virtual environment. Such business and social experiences are becoming more common and increasingly important in on-line VUs. For example, users may have a business experience by purchasing items within a VU using real or virtual currency. These purchases can range from a beverage to a designer sweater or even a new car for the user's avatar to drive in the VU.
As users begin spending more money on objects within VUs, businesses are faced with increased problems in effectively advertising to virtual users. This is, in part, because businesses are now presented with customers they cannot see nor demographically classify. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to address the limitations described hereinabove.